


Rainy mornings

by straycatblues



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/F, Oral Sex, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 03:21:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/781202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/straycatblues/pseuds/straycatblues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes,Freddie spent nights at Alana's place.She always liked the mornings more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainy mornings

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt at hannibalkink.dreamwidth.com

It tented to get chilly in Alana's apartment,especially in the early mornings,but Freddie did not care that much when they were cuddling.She could feel the woman's breathing on back of her neck,making little hairs stand up.Freddie pushed herself closer to Alana,watching the random pattern of raindrops on the windows.

Alana felt her and moved her arm to hold the red-head close,smirking at the little sigh offered in exchange.Her voice cracked the silence:

-Up so early?

-The earlier,the better.

-Mmm,I feel like sleeping late today.

-I don't feel like sleeping at all.

Freddie' voice sounded like pure sex,low and suggesting. Alana laughed.She almost couldn't get Freddie into bed last night,with her stories and articles and damned fascination for digging information out of it's grave.

Her hand trailed up,brushing her girlfriend's breast,until it stopped at her nipple.She thumbed over it,in slow,lazy circles,then trailed her fingers under the curve of her left breast,teasing.The woman buckled towards her,impatient as always,rotating her hips easily.Pushy.Alana traced bored patterns on her abdomen,then dropped lower.

She pulled at the elastic of her underwear,made it snap against skin.Freddie's breath hitched,and then she chuckled.They loved those little games,when one would torment the other with these kind of gestures:a pinch of a nipple,a slap,a kiss like a bite,a small bruise.It reminded them of what life really is:a game you have to play.They chose to play it in two.Sometimes even in three.Alana continued past it,slowly,taking into account every inch of skin she could reach,then lower still,thumbing her clit.

Freddie gave a small moan and pressed closer to the woman behind her,arched her back.Always ready,always wanting more.Her red hair fell in her eyes like a mane and she let it,blinding her.Just as wild as her.Alana raised her head a little,her eyes dark,and moved her mouth to nip at the pale skin on her neck.Her teeth grazed her windpipe,licking,then moved onto her lips,planting open,sloppy kisses as Alana's fingers played with her clit,now faster,hungrier.She rubbed it,up and down,just rough enough to make Freddie free her legs from Alana's hold.

She turned on her back and shot her eyes up at the brunette,giving her that look she always gave when something wasn't going according to plan.She shifted and rolled her hips,mewling low from her throat.One hand grabbed dr. Bloom,scratching her flesh deep enough to make the skin redden and pulled her on top of her.Now she smirked,satisfied,growing more aroused with every passing second.For a woman who rarely had time away from her work,miss Lound knew exactly how to use it.

Freddie ran a hand through her hair,grabbed it and kissed Alana,her tongue nipping at her lips,biting gently.Her other hand moved hard and fast,slapping her ass.She recoiled and budged,her cunt touching against Freddie and she had to moan.Sometimes,Freddie became a puppeteer,turning Alana into a doll,making her play along to her games.This game was one of the more dangerous ones,but much too fun to pass. 

They kissed,touching and clawing at each other,until they we're rutting against one another,desperate,raw,moaning and groaning.Alana rose and shifted down,kissing all the way to Freddie's cunt,wet and pink.She draped her tongue over her hips,leaving a spit trail on her stomach.She licked at the clit,in kitten movements,lapping at her entrance.Freddie was a mess,clawing at the sheets,brushing her hands agains her breasts,rolling her hips against her.She won't last long,Alana thinks.You can't use Lounds too much until she starts using you too,a thing she has learned fast enough.

Alana pushed two fingers inside of her and watched her buck her hips,mouth agape and eyes closed.The woman before her was close to screaming,overwhelmed by the sensation,getting too much,yet not enough.She could swear the room warmed since they started this. Freddie grabbed her hair and kept her moving,breath gone.She looked like a painting,red haired and pale,a mermaid lost from the sea.But Freddie was never lost,she always knew where she was going.She came,shaking in the waves of pleasure,almost sobbing,as if a bright lightning tore through her.

In the aftermath,they pulled the blankets on them and huddled close,safe from the chill.Not before long,the women fell asleep,and outside,it started raining.


End file.
